1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a land grid array (LGA) socket having electrical terminals for electrically connecting two separate electronic components.
2. The Prior Art
A conventional terminal 7 of a land grid array (LGA) socket is illustrated in FIG. 6. The terminal 7 includes a base portion for securing the terminal 62 in an insulative housing of the LGA socket and a pair of spring arms 72 and 73 respectively extending out of opposite surfaces of the housing for resisting two separate electronic components so as to establish electrical connection between the two components. However, capacitance of the terminal 7 is relatively low which cannot satisfy the requirement of high frequency transmission. Further, an electrical circuit path of the terminal 7 is from a top contacting point 721 of the spring arm 72 to a bottom contacting point 731 of the spring arm 73, which is too long and results in a relatively high impedance of the whole terminal 7, and high impedance also can not satisfy the requirement of high frequency transmission.
As an improvement to the terminal 7 in FIG. 6, another patent application, with a patent application Ser. No. 11/027,723 having one common applicant and assigned to the same assignee with the present invention, has disclosed another kind of terminal 8. As illustrated in FIG. 7, the terminal 8 comprises a first part 81 and a second part 83 separate from the first part 81. The first and the second parts 81 and 83 are received in a same passageway of an insulative housing of a LGA socket and interconnected in the passageway by a bridge portion 812 formed therebetween. Further, a base plate 811 of the first part 81, cooperating with a base portion 832 of the second part 83, forms a substantially encircled inner space, which greatly increases the capacitance of the terminal 8 so as to improve the high frequency characteristic of the terminal 8. However, the electrical circuit path of the terminal 8 is still too long, which even longer than the terminal 7 as disclosed in FIG. 6. The long circuit path still leads to a relatively high impedance of the whole terminal 8, which is not desirable in high frequency transmission. Therefore, there is a need to develop a new terminal to overcome the above shortcomings.